


there's no winning

by captandor



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-16
Updated: 2015-03-16
Packaged: 2018-03-18 02:31:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3552707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captandor/pseuds/captandor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bruce/Tony. "We are not bringing that home with us."</p>
            </blockquote>





	there's no winning

**Author's Note:**

  * For [storiesfortravellers](https://archiveofourown.org/users/storiesfortravellers/gifts).



> Un-beta'd.

"We are not bringing that home with us," Bruce never scowled but the frown on his face was as close as he came to one.

"But," Tony started, giving his boyfriend his best simpering, adorable look. Bruce shook his head and sighed, "no, because you'll get bored in a week and JARVIS won't know what to do with it," he argued.

"I can program JARVIS to know everything he needs to know," Tony stated simply, his face suddenly transformed to that of scientist, not child (Bruce wondered sometimes how he had ended with someone who was so clearly a sociopath - a kind, philanthropic sociopath, true, but one nonetheless). Bruce's sigh became a groan, but Tony knew he wasn't _actually_ upset (it was impossible to mistake when Bruce was _actually_ upset - big green elephant in the room and all).

With a yelp of victory as Bruce finally just closed his eyes and nodded his head, Tony lifted the clearly homeless kitten and cuddled it into the crook of his arm, "What are we going to name him, love?" he asked Bruce with a loving smile of victory.


End file.
